The most passionate lovestory
by lovelifeangels
Summary: Describes Carlisle's history with Esme and their love. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**The most passionate lovestory**_

**I don't own any of the characters in this story *sniff sniff*. They all belong to the Great Stephenie Meyer.**

**BTW: I decided I'm going to try and write in both Esmé's and Carlisle's pov. Hope you'll like it! And don't forget to press at that button on the bottom of this page. Thanks a lot! I love everyone who read my stories and added them to there favorites.**__

Cpov:

Finally, after a long day of work I could return to my wife and children. It has been a very long day. Operations; a broken leg; a concussion; a fractured finger… And that wasn't even all of it. No, to say that I was happy to go home and see my family again was a big underestimation. During my drive home I got more eager to see Esmé with every passing second. My loving wife. I never met someone so loving, so passionate as her. The moment she entered the hospital decades ago, people already kept her for dead. But I still heard that faint heartbeat. The moment I saw her I knew there was no other way to save her. I had to make her a vampire…

Epov:

I looked at the clock: 6:00 pm. Carlisle should be on his way home now. With that I got a smile on my face. I went on cleaning the house, not that it was really necessary. And then I started to make a grocery list since Bella was coming over tomorrow. By around 6:30 Carlisle arrived home. I ran out the kitchen to greet my husband. Normally I wasn't like this, but today Bella was studying and the rest of my children had gone hunting since it was sunny. 'Carlisle, you're home!', I squealed. Carlisle chuckled at this. 'Yes love, I'm home.'. We shared a short, yet passionate kiss. His arms wound around my waist. When we pulled apart I sighed happily. I had gotten everything I could wish for and more. I now had a perfect family; my man; my three sons and daughters all of them happy with their mate's. Everyone got a happy ending. Carlisle stripped out of his jacket and then pulled me to the loveseat in the living room.

Cpov:

Flashback_:_

_**I had listened carefully if anyone was around. Then I slowly bent down, with the intention to bite her but instead I kissed her on her forehead. I felt some sort of electrical shock, but it was…nice. Surprised by my one actions I murmured: 'Everything is going to be alright.' It was meant to sooth her, but then I realized I tried to sooth myself to for my selfishness. I bent down once again and then I bit her in her neck. I picked her up and ran to our house, where Edward was waiting. I told him what had happened, but left out the details of the weird feelings I got and the kiss on her head, afraid that Edward would be even angrier with me. He probably already thought of me as cruel as I destroyed another soul in his eyes. But Edward being a mind reader knew what happened and what was going on in my head. 'I don't think it's selfish Carlisle, and I'm not mad at all. I don't like seeing another soul being damned into this life, but I can't blame you. And as for your feelings…Do you think you love her Carlisle? Even though you barely know her?' I was shocked by his response, but the shock didn't last very long since Esmé started shuddering. The pain was finally setting in…**_

_**Three days went by. And they were three Painful days. Esmé kept screaming. I wanted to give her morphine against the pain, but not knowing what it **__**would do, I decided against it. The days weren't only painful for Esmé. I killed me to have to listen to her piercing screams all the time, and not being able to do anything. Edward tried to sooth me, but after a while he gave up and went to pick up some clothes for Esmé at her house. Probably just to have an excuse so he could leave the house and have some peace inside his head. I couldn't really blame him. It was a painful 72 hours, but they went by. It was about time for Esmé to wake up. I had dressed her in clean clothes when she blacked out. She started to move slightly, and with that the worries for a uncontrollable newborn started to sink in my head. **__What if she couldn't control herself? What if she didn't want to live this life? What if she didn't want to follow the diet? What if she hated me?__** That last thought wasn't about the newborn stage of a vampire, but about the way she thought of me. I didn't think I could bare it if she hated me. I didn't know why I worried so much. After all I barely knew this woman. But something seemed to draw me to her. I didn't quiet understand it myself. Was it her beautiful caramel coloured hair, with the slightest of curls in it? Was it her heart shaped face, with so much care and friendliness in it? 'Carlisle, she's waking up, be aware,' Edward warned me. I nodded briefly. I wondered how she would react to this new life, this new area, to Edward, to me… Especially the last thought bothered me. But the concern really started to sink in when she slowly started to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, as if she had difficulty with it. She started to sit up and look around when her eyes fell on Edward and then me. Startled she jumped of the bed and backed away. I decided it was best to make a small talk so she would calm down, but before I had the chance to open my mouth she had already asked a question. 'Who are you?' I took a small and slow step in her direction and stuck my hand out. 'I'm Carlisle, and the boy here is Edward,' I said. Edward nodded politely in her direction. She seemed to have an inner battle with herself wether or not shake my hand, but eventually she took it. 'I'm Esmé. Now could you tell me, why I am alive, without any injuries or pain? And why am I here? Where am I?' That's where it started, all the questions. Eventually I told Esmé everything. Edward left, since we had decided it was best for Esmé to first learn everything, without another vampire in the room, who seemed to think it was normal to be faster then the wind, stronger than anything, hard as steel, beautiful as no one could describe, to be a vampire... She had, in return, told us about her past. It was cruel, to say the least. First of all she couldn't accomplish becoming a teacher, because of her parents forcing her to get married. Then when she finally married, the beast hit her, and yet she stayed with him. Later she found out she was pregnant, but after the child was born it died a few days after birth. This was the last Esmé could take, so with that she jumped of a cliff, with the hope to end her life…And yet she was here, in a second life, completely fine, like nothing had ever happend. Of course she had changed during the transformation. She was a little bit taller now, very pale, and her hair had grown a bit. The rest of the changes was the same to everyone: becoming incredibly strong, beautiful, fast and bloodthirsty. She had decided to live with us, and to keep to our diet. And that was how our beautiful eternity together started…**_

Epov

When he pulled us to the loveseat, I could already see that he was in deep thought. So I kept quiet, and just sat on his lap and rested my head on his chest. I sighed contently. I was very happy with my decision from decades ago, to stay here with him and Edward (since the other weren't created or here yet at that time). He had suggested living with them and being some sort of mother for Edward. I had doubted that he would want that, since he was seventeen in human years, and for the fact he was way more mature than any teenager. But Edward had accepted me, and now he seemed to be happy with the way things were. Carlisle posing as his dad and me as his 'mother'. Soon after getting used to them I started to feel something for Carlisle. At the time I thought it was just some great friendship, because we spent a lot of time together talking about our histories, likings, wantings, futures, stuff like that. But than I started to feel more, and now we've been married for decades, and have three sons and daughters since I already saw Bella as my daughter. It was more than I ever imagined. More then I ever could wish for.

Cpov

When I broke free from my thoughts, I saw Esmé had placed herself in my lap and rested her head against my chest. I unconsciously stroked my fingers through her hair. I planted a small kiss on her head and sighed happily. Finally home. My Esmé finally got back what she gave: the most passionate love.

**Sorry! I know it sucks and all, but school began and after two days I'm already stuck up with loads of homework. I have to learn two new languages, and I really suck at math. So here it is and please press the button below to tell me how much I screwed up.**

**Xoxo Lovelifeangels**


	2. He was keeping and returning my love

_**Chapter **__**two: Keeping and returning my love**_

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who had read my last chapter and has reviewed! That really means a lot to me, so here Is the next chapter! I especially want to say Thank you to Rose 2096 and Just4Me. Without them I wouldn't have Inspiration, so this chapter and the next one are dedicated to them (Rose2096 and Just4Me). So Thanks a lot! Enjoy and don't forget to press that beloved, beautiful button on the bottom of the page…**

Cpov

I wanted the rest of eternity to be like this, sitting on a loveseat with Esmé in my lap, the safest place in the world for her. It were moments like these I just wanted it to be like this the rest of forever. Sharing my love with Esmé, Esmé sharing her overflowing love with me. We sat together quietly, just enjoying each others company. I looked at Esmé. She still sat in my lap, her head now resting in the crook of my neck, her eyes closed. The sight of her was beautiful. Nothing had ever looked so beautiful in my eyes. I had never looked at somebody else then Esmé. Even with all the nurses in the hospital trying to get my attention, I had never seen anyone who could match with Esmé. I stroked her hair, while drifting away in my own thoughts again, drifting to one of my most precious memories.

Flashback:

_I stood on damp grass starring at the sight in front of me. Esmé lay on a blanket on the grass, her eyes closed. A human probably wouldn't have seen her so clearly, since it was just five in the morning, and the sun was still rising, but with my vampire sight I could see her clearer than anything. I stood there silently, not wanting to disturb her in her moment of peace. Just as I was planning to announce my presence, she started talking. 'Can you come over here, Carlisle?' I was shocked, and froze at my place, a few meters away from her. I didn't think she had sensed my presence, so she kind of startled me when she started talking. When Esmé realized I hadn't moved she opened one eye, and then the other one while staring at me. 'Are you still coming over here?' she asked me, while smiling lovingly at me. I broke from my thoughts and walked over to her. I stood next to her, not really knowing what to do. She had lived with us for about three months now, and I realized I had started to hold feeling for her. She didn't know that every time she smiled at me she would burn my Insides. She didn't know that every time she touched my shoulder to get my attention her touch still lingered for hours. She didn't know anything of my feeling for her. My love for her. Because I was too much of a coward to admit it to her. 'Can you lie down next to me, Carlisle? Please?' she asked, smiling a very cute smile which sent my insides to fire again. Even if I had wanted to say 'no', I couldn't have with that smile. It was just too adorable. 'Uh…y-yes E-Esmé, sure.' I stuttered. Before she could say anything again I said 'I didn't want to sneak up on you like that. You just seemed so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry. I should give you more privacy.' while looking away from her with an embarrassed and guilty face. I sat down next to her, not daring to lie down as she asked me. Esmé sat up and put her arm around me 'I'm not angry with you, Carlisle. I can't ever be angry with you. So please don't put on that face, Carlisle' she pleaded, 'Besides, I like your company.' I looked up and then I realized how close we were from eachother. My mouth slightly parted from surprise as I felt her breath tickle my face. Suddenly we were leaning into eachother and our lips touched. Her lips were soft against his. It was a passionate kiss, full of love and desire. I had put my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. I never wanted to end that moment. "Did she love me? Did she want to spent eternity with me, like I wanted with her? Or was this just some misunderstanding?" these thoughts drifted through my mind as we kept kissing. At some point we broke apart, breathing heavily. Even though we didn't have to breathe, we still did in force of habit. My previous thoughts kept haunting me so I had to know. That's when I decided I couldn't wait anymore. I couldn't wait for answers anymore, I had to know. 'Esmé, do you… do you love me?' I looked away from her as I asked her this. Did I want to know the answer? "Yes" said a voice in his head, while some other voice said "No". _

Epov

When Carlisle drifted away again I did too. I thought about things we've been through, how each of our children came into our lives, how each of us found love. So I mostly thought about our family. Unconsciously Carlisle's arms tightened around me. I smiled. He always was so sweet and caring. Just like the first time I had met him. In both my lives, as human and as vampire. I don't remember much about my human life, but on the other side: there wasn't much I wanted to remember… I loved my life as vampire. I now had a perfect husband, and six children. I remembered everything of my vampire life. In this life I did have things I wanted to remember. Therefore I was happy with my vampire memory. I started drifting away in the past, the beautiful things I've been though with Carlisle. And then I remembered one of my favorite memories. It was our first kiss.

Flashback:

'_I didn't want to sneak up on you like that. You just seemed so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry. I should give you more privacy.' He had admitted while looking away with an –what looked like- embarrassed and guilty face. "Carlisle really doesn't seem to realize that I love having him around. He really doesn't seem to get that I like him more than just as a friend" I had thought sadly. I had put my arm around him in a friendly gesture, hoping that it would reassure him. 'I'm not angry with you, Carlisle. I can't ever be angry with you. So please don't put on that face, Carlisle' she pleaded, 'Besides, I like your company.' I had told him truthfully, more meaning behind it then he could possibly understand. I got a bit closer to his face. If was having an inner battle with myself wether or not to show him what I meant, to show him that I loved him. "Maybe now is the time to confess" I thought. He looked up at me, his mouth falling slightly open from surprise as his noticed my close proximity. And all of sudden we were kissing. It felt like some relief to me, like a burden being lifted from my shoulders. I felt him put an arm around me, and pulling me closer to him. And I allowed him to. But all of sudden new panicked thoughts filled my mind. "What if he just didn't want to reject me? What if this was just some outlet of loneliness? Does he love me? Surely not… He's always so gentle with me… Or were we more then just friends?" When we reluctantly broke apart for air we filled our lungs with long, deep breaths. Out of nowhere Carlisle asked me 'Esmé do you love me?' while looking away. Now that wasn't a hard question. The hard part was: how to answer the question?_

Cpov

"_Please don't say no. Please don't say no. Please don't say no." I chanted in my head. Then she spoke again. With that I started hoping for the best._

Epov

_I still didn't know what words to use when suddenly they just came rolling of my tongue. 'Yes, I do. I love you Carlisle.' I blurred out. "There. That wasn't so hard was it?" a voice in mind said to me. Carlisle moved his head up. I watched his every expression very carefully. At first he looked shocked and confused his mouth slightly open and his brows forming a little bit of a frown. Then suddenly his expression turned into a triumphant look and with that he kissed me again. This time not shyly, but full of passion, happiness, love and __self-assurance. Suddenly he broke away for a second and murmured 'I love you, Esmé. You don't know how long I've waited for you.' And with that confession he kissed me once again as the sun had fully risen. He was keeping and returning my love._

**So that was my second chapter for now. And the next chapter will be up between next Saturday and the following Friday. Don't forget the beautiful button at to bottom! And please take a look at Imprinted from Rose 2096. She helped me a lot, so this is my Thanks to her! Hope you liked it!**

**Xoxo,**

**lovelifeangels**


	3. Give me your opinion

_**Authors note;**_

_Hey,,_

_I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for so long, but I wanted to tell you I'm going to quit this story. I'm not interested in writing parts which appear in the book and I don't feel like continuing this story. So I'm sorry for those who have waited for me to update. I'm thinking about making another story. Just tell me what you would want me to write about:_

_Twilight, but__ in this story Bella's mom remarried when Bella was nine years old and Bella moves at that time. Will she still meet the Cullens? And if she will, will she and Edward find love again? CULLENS ARE STILL VAMPS!_

_Charlie had a sister which had a two twin daughters, a 5 year old and a son. Bella already lives with Charlie and haven't had any contact with that part of her family for years. What will happen when she sees her cousins again? What happened to them? And how will it change her? And how will the Cullens react to them? CULLENS ARE STILL VAMPS!_

_So? What do you think? Please answer me…_

_Xoxoxo,_

_Lovelifeangels_


End file.
